


Requests

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: A series of headcanons/one shots I was asked to write on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: when Aaron gets back from France, he and Robert are talking after dinner about how much they missed each other, and when Robert says "I love you" Aaron says back for the first time since they've gotten back together

It was safe to say these had been the longest two weeks of Roberts entire life, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his and Aarons bed, even though he lived in the pub it was Aaron that made it his home. Then there was Liv, it was as if she was allergic to doing what he asked of her, even the simple things like “Can you pass me the remote”, nothing he asked was done. The only thing that was different was how civil Chas was being, he presumed it was because she didn’t want Liv playing up either but he’d rather that than the cold shoulder he usually got.

But today was finally the day he’d been waiting for since Aaron had left for France. He’d woken that morning instantly filled with excitement, he couldn’t wait to see him after all that time apart even though he’d never admit it.

He was outside helping Adam clear some stuff in the scrapyard, he’d promised Aaron he would keep an eye on Adam and help him out when he needed it and right now was one of these times. Robert had been waiting for a text or phone call off Aaron telling him he was on his way and he was beginning to grow impatient.

“Oi soft lad!” Robert suddenly heard from behind him, instantly turning around, a huge smile spread on his face. “Miss me?”

Robert didn’t even need to reply, he walked right in towards Aaron and pulled him into the biggest hug he could, almost not believing it was him he could feel in his arms. After a few seconds they pulled apart before Robert leaned in once again and kissed Aaron passionately, instantly melting back into the feeling of Aaron, the feeling he had yearned for the past two weeks. Aaron happily kissed him back lifting his arms and placing them around Roberts neck as Roberts arms pulled him closer by his waist.

“Come on guys, get a room!” They heard Adam called and pulled apart after forgetting he was still there.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Aaron smiled, ignoring his best friend and looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You have no idea.” Robert sighed.

“Catch up later yeah Adam? me and Robert have some erm, catching up to do.” He called, grabbing Roberts hand and winking at him before they walk over to Roberts car and drive home.

 

When they reached the pub Chas was busy serving and liv was at school so they practically had the house to themselves and they made sure they took full advantage of that. They hadn’t realised just how much they had actually missed each other. After they’d had a shower, Robert dirty from working at the scrapyard all morning and Aaron dirty from, well, Robert. Robert had booked them a meal at a local restaurant which served Aarons favourite meal, Liv was invited but apparently after seeing her brother for an hour is enough to not want to spend the evening with a sickeningly loved up couple. 

Robert had booked them a special table in their own corner of the pub which had an incredible view of the late September sunset. They’d laughed, ate and drank for hours, Aaron telling Robert all his weird and hilarious stories from France, reassuring him that he’d have had more fun if he was with him whilst Robert informed him of all of Livs’ ‘new tricks’.

 

They decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi so they could spend a few extra minutes alone with each other. Also due to the darkness of the late evening, neither of them felt shy about PDA and walked hand in hand for the way home.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Robert eventually spoke softly,

“Promise me something?” He began glancing at Aaron.

“What?” Aaron replied looking at him.

“Never leave me alone with your mum and liv for two weeks again, it was a nightmare.” He laughed but with a hint of genuine begging in his voice.

“And here’s me thinking you didn’t want me to leave because you’d miss me again.” Aaron teased.

“Of course I missed you,” He stated, rubbing his thumb over Aarons hand gently, 

“I love you.” He smiled, stopping walking and leaning in to kiss Aaron softly, resting his forehead on Aarons as he pulled back.

“I love you too.” Aaron whispered, causing Robert to pull back and look at Aaron almost in shock.

“You do?” Robert smiled as the words began sinking in.

“Course I do you muppet.” Aaron laughed, pressing another quick kiss to Roberts lips before walking on.

“Come on Sugden,” Aaron said spinning back to smirk at Robert who was still stood gazing at Aaron in an overwhelming fondness, “I’ve got another present for you at home…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : even though Robert thought it was hilarious, he did get bruised from Lachlan throwing him against the wall. Aaron sees said bruises that night when they're getting ready for bed. Cue angry, worried, comforting boyfriend that may lead to sexy times.

It was quite late now, just past midnight and Robert and Aaron had decided it was time to stop watching crap on the television and go up to bed. Liv had eventually calmed down from her little tantrum she had had before. Her and Aaron made up their typical way, they were in a mood with each other for a bit, she went up to her room, they both started to feel guilty, she came down and they both said sorry – Robert found it secretly quite cute that they couldn’t stay mad at each other for more than a few hours.

“So do you think she’ll be alright?” Aaron asked coming in to their bedroom after brushing his teeth.

“Yeah she’ll be fine, that’s just Liv isn’t it.” Robert reassured him as he began to get undressed.

“Yeah I guess so,” Aaron began getting into bed before stopping and inspecting his boyfriends now shirtless back, “Er Rob, what’s that?”

“What’s what?” Robert asked turning around to look at Aaron, clueless as to what he was going on about. Aaron climbed back out of bed and walked over to Robert turning him around again so he could further look at his bruises.

“These.” Aaron stated, softly touching Robert’s back, careful not to hurt him.

“Walked into a door.” Robert said almost as if he already knew Aaron wouldn’t believe him.

“You muppet!” Aaron whisper-shouted so he didn’t wake anyone else up, 

“Lachlan did this didn’t he? Liv was right, you and him had an argument?”

“Maybe a little one.” Robert murmured trying to calm Aaron down.

“Little? You’ve got bruises all over your back, what did he do to you?” Aaron continued, desperate to know what had happened.

“Nothing. Honestly, he came to the scrapyard, had a go and I dealt with him.” He noticed concern washing over Aarons face, “Don’t worry I didn’t hurt him I just put him back in his place.” Aarons face still holding a sense of anticipation to learn how he got the marks on his back, “And the bruises. When he came, he’d slammed me up against the porta cabin, that’s all, I promise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron’s voice was much softer now as he could tell Robert was being honest.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Robert shrugged.

“Come here.” Aaron said, gesturing for Robert to come closer to him before pulling him gently into a hug. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah not really.” He replied as they pulled apart and got into bed.

“Shame,” Aaron began rolling onto his side, “I could’ve helped you feel better.”

An instant excitement possessed Roberts body and a smirk spread on his face,

“Actually now you mention it…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write headcannons of Aaron protecting Robert when people are mean or make comments.

Chrissie

“What kind of a daughter are you anyway? Letting your son get away with shooting your oh so precious dad?” Robert   
replied. Chrissie had stormed into the porta cabin after Lachlan had left home, she blamed his disappearance entirely on   
Robert.

“Me?! Lawrence isn’t even my father yet he still loves me a thousand times more than your dad ever did you. HE hated you so much he tried to replace you, he didn’t want you Robert, he sent you away so he didn’t have to look at the shameful disgrace of a man which his son grew up to be and if he was still here today, he’d resent you just as much as he would’ve the day you were born! You’re just one big disappointment in the end aren’t you.” 

This hit Robert hard, he hated the fact she knew how to get under his skin and tear away at him, he had to fight back the tears, even though he knew she was saying this out of spite he couldn’t help but feel like what she was saying held an air of truth, just as she was about to carry on with her attack a figure slammed the porta cabin door shut – Aaron. He marched over to Chrissie and pushed her up against the wall, making sure she listened. 

“Who do you think you are?” He began through gritted teeth, “How dare you come into my business and speak that way to my boyfriend, you’re the joke, you’re the pathetic disgrace of a human… actually no you’re not human, you have nothing even remotely human about you, mother to a perverted son, daughter of – oh that’s right, you don’t even know your dad, you’re just the result of a quick shag your mum had because daddy dearest wasn’t putting out, the only reason your father isn’t ashamed of you is that he doesn’t even care that you exist,” Aaron laughed bitterly in her face which now had an element of fear spread across it, “Robert’s dad would have been proud to have him as a son, he’s a better man than your little ‘lucky’ could ever grow up to be, and you’re never going to speak to him like that again, are you?” He questioned but got no response, “ARE YOU?” He shouted, his hatred for her fuelling his voice.

“Go on. Run.” He spoke letting go, and she did, ran quicker than either of them had ever seen.

“Thanks.” Robert muttered.

“What are boyfriends for, eh?” He joked, pulling a clearly upset Robert into a hug.

 

Paddy

It was a personally innocent comment but paddy took everything way too seriously at the moment, too stressed about winning Rhona back and this time Robert was the victim of his sharp tongue.

“Who are you to say anything? You don’t know what love is, you never have! The only reason Aaron has taken you back is because he was sick of you sniffling around. Don’t worry he’ll drop you as soon as he sees through that mask you wear. Your pathetic and he knows it, sooner or later you’ll hurt him and he’s going to drop you quicker than you’d ever think. You are a joke and everyone can see it! You –“

“Enough!” Aaron shouted walking into the back room, he had been stood just outside in the hall and had heard every word of Paddy’s little speech. “Get out.” Aaron said glaring at Paddy.

“Aaron I –“ Paddy began.

“Get. Out.” Aaron spoke again, “If you can’t be happy for me, if you can’t accept that Robert is a part of my life then I don’t want you in mine. You think I don’t love him,” Aaron laughed at Paddy’s pathetic comment he’d heard just minutes before, “He was there for me when I needed him the most, whilst you, you were busy having a dirty little affair and couldn’t give a toss about me!” Aarons voice got louder and more aggressive as he spoke, “The truth is I love him more than anything, he’s what matters to me and if you treat him like that, I don’t want anything to do with you!” He finished, walking over to the door and opening it.

“Leave.” He said, slamming the door behind Paddy as he left.

“Come here,” He said, walking towards Robert and cupping his cheek, “Listen to me okay. I love you and nothing anyone can do or say is gonna change that.” Robert nodded in response and was pulled into a hug by Aaron.

 

Gabby

“Let’s just hope you’ve got better taste than your brother!” Gabby laughed in her typical bitchy way.

“Excuse me?” Aaron remarked walking in to the living room where the two girls sat.

“Nothing,” She remarked, “Just saying I hope liv has a better taste in men than you, I mean lets be honest, you’ve landed unlucky there haven’t you.”

“Gabby –“ Liv started before being interrupted by Aaron.

“No go on Liv, let her. I wanna know what the little brat thinks of him.”

“What did you just call me?!”

“A. Little. Brat. If you don’t like brat I can think of alternatives, spoilt, bitch, cow, anymore? Tell you what why don’t we give Robert a call, he can add to the list whilst you tell him what you think of him yeah.”

Gabby stood up quickly and stormed out the living room into the pub before running back home, leaving Aaron smirking to himself.

“What did you do that for?” Liv asks, only slightly annoyed because if she was being honest Gabby was pissing her off talking about Robert like that. Aaron laughed in response before adding,

“Liv, you don’t want mates like that anyway, I’m doing you a favour. Tea?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write some romantic headcanons

Robert makes a fake business meeting with the scrapyard and gets Adam to convince Aaron he should be the one to go to it. At first Aaron is apprehensive about meeting an anonymous client especially at a fancy hotel but when he arrives at the restaurant area of the hotel all suited up, he is taken through to a quiet room which is romantically lit by candles and overlooks the most incredible view where he finds Robert sat waiting for him with a smirk plastered on his face at how gorgeous Aaron looks,

“You know if you make that much effort for clients maybe we should do business more often.” Robert says walking over   
towards Aaron who is still slightly shocked, reaching out and holding his hands, bringing his attention back to him.

“What’s all this for?” Aaron asks looking into Robert’s eyes. Robert just replies with a shrug smiling, he didn’t have a specific reason he just wanted to make Aaron feel special. Robert then leans in and presses a soft and gentle kiss onto   
Aaron’s lips before pulling back and once again gazing into his eyes and smiling,

“Shall we dine?”

 

Whilst helping Vic and Adam clean out the spare room they would soon use as a nursery Aaron found an old tatty box labelled ‘Mum’. Looking in the box he came across old photos of them as babies, he had to admit Robert was a cute little baby, letters from old friends of hers and then buried deep in the bottom was a book which was full of recipes.

“What’s this Vic?”

“Oh my god!” She started picking up the book from Aarons hands, “This is mums old cook book, full of all her ‘specialities’ as she called them, look, cottage pie, roast dinner,” she continued flicking though the book, “Oh look, Roberts favourite, Mum’s lasagne…”

“Er Vic can I borrow this?”

“Yeah sure just keep it safe yeah?”

The next evening Robert came home to find Aaron in the kitchen over the stove,

“Am I seeing things or are you cooking?” He asks giving Aaron a quick kiss on the lips. “What we having, I could kill for a – “He stops, noticing the old familiar tatty book on the side, tears already forming from the memories of his mother   
which that book held. His eyes lifted from the side to look at Aaron, confusion hinted on his face.

“Lasagne.” Aaron says pulling out two plates from behind him and placing them on the table.

 

Meet me at the barn, 15 minutes Rx

Aaron had just entered the back room of the pub when he received the text, confused yet excited by it. He’d been wondering where Robert had gotten to for the past few hours. Smiling he replied back to his boyfriend’s text,

On my way, Ax

After going upstairs and having a quick shower after his long day at the scrapyard he jumped in his car and drove to that old familiar barn he’d visited many times before. As he pulled up he found Robert leaning against the outside of the barn, a smirk on his face.

“So,” Aaron began, “What’s all this for, the texting and sneaking around?”

“Let’s call it old times sake.” Robert replied, pushing the door of the barn open slightly, “After you.”

Aaron did as he said and entered the barn, followed by Robert. As he went inside he noticed a picnic blanket, a hamper, candles and an 8-pack of beer and…

“You finally bought that mattress then?” Aaron laughed turning around to face Robert, causing Robert to smile in response and nod towards his boyfriend. They spent the evening eating, drinking, laughing, enjoying themselves and just loving spending each minute together. As they were lying on the mattress Aaron lifted himself onto his side so he was looking down at Robert, 

“Thank you,” He started, looking around at their little set up Robert had secretly planned, “For all of this, it’s amazing.” He smiled.

“Well if you can’t decorate an old abandoned barn with a few candles and a mattress for the man you love then when can you?” He smirked. 

“Love you too.” Aaron smiled gently leaning down to place a passionate kiss on Robert’s lips.

 

Robert had had the longest week of work ever, it was tiresome, boring, strenuous and it didn’t help that he had had to stay away for the week in a strange hotel. He chose to keep his feelings from Aaron because he knew Aaron would only feel bad for him. Having said that, Aaron knew his boyfriend better than anyone and could tell he was having a bad week, so he arranged to make him feel better on Friday night when he returned. 

On Friday Robert entered the back door of the pub to find Aaron waiting for him in the living room,

“I go away for a week and the pub closes down? You really can’t deal without me can you.”

“Still got your comedic talents then?” Aaron smiled walking up to him and kissing him softly, he never liked it when Robert had to go away for business.

“No seriously where is everyone?”

“Pub is closed for the night, Mum and Charity are at Lisa’s, Liv is at Gabby’s because you are as readable as a book and have had the week from hell and don’t try and lie because I can tell when you’re feeling down because you get that little sulk on your face, right there.” He explained. “So me and you have got an open bar, a pizza and an empty place, sound good?” He asked Robert raising his eyebrows.

“Fuck I’ve missed you.” Robert replied, overwhelmed by how sweet his boyfriend was, “And I love you so much,” He said pulling Aaron into a hug, “Thank you.”

“Love you too”


	5. Chapter 5

It was an evening in early December, the village was dressed up in fairy lights, decorations and Christmas trees. The air was so cold that you could see your breath, the frost was already returning, blanketing each surface possible, the warmth from inside the pub radiated through the windows making it look inviting and extremely cosy, and the sound of practically the whole village from inside it could be heard.

But Robert and Aaron weren’t to be seen inside the pub, they wanted to spend their anniversary by themselves, no pestering Chas, no cocky Liv or nosy Charity – just them two, alone together.

They were wrapped up to protect themselves from the cold chill that the winter held in the air. Robert wore his winter boots, a long coat and a matching scarf whilst Aaron wore his thickest, oversized jumper, his body warmer and his bobble hat which Robert had forced him to put on because he found it irresistible. 

Usually they weren’t too keen on PDA, they found it too intimate for public, plus everyone and their mother stared like it was a masterpiece if they acted like ’proper boyfriends’ as Vic called it. However tonight whilst the village was quiet, the night was dark and they were celebrating two (-ish) years of being together, they screwed what the world thought.  
They walked hand in hand through the village which was softly lit by the Christmas lights, Roberts thumb gently stroking Aarons hand as they walked not even aware he was doing it as they swung their arms gently as they went. 

“So,” Aaron began looking up at Robert who was already looking back at him, “Two years, give or take,”

“Hmmm,” Robert hummed unsure of where Aaron was going with this,

“Favourite memory?” Aaron asked causing a smile to creep onto Roberts face.

“Well… Nah I’m not saying it you’ll laugh,” Robert replied looking at the ground, still walking along.

“What? No I won’t I promise, just tell me.” Aaron pleaded.

“No.” Robert laughed.

“Please. It can be your anniversary present to me.”

“I thought what we did this morning was my present to you.” Robert winked causing Aaron to chuckle.

“Don’t flatter yourself Rob.” Aaron joked before continuing his attempt to hear Roberts answer, “Alright if you tell me yours I’ll tell you mine.”

“Fine,” Robert began as they reached the bottom of the street and stopped to look Aaron in the eye, “There was this one time, I think it was a couple of weeks, maybe months after the trail and that, and we were sat with Vic and Adam and it was the first time in ages I’d heard you’re really laugh, like a proper laugh, the kind you don’t have to force at all, the one you do when you can’t help it, then later on when we were in bed, you fell asleep before me and when I looked at you, you looked so happy and peaceful,” Robert had almost a glazed look over his eyes as if he could see the image he was describing, “… so yeah that was my favourite time I guess. That or that one REALLY good night, you know the one - ”

“You think I could forget that night?” Aaron asked, a smirk plastered on his face, causing Robert to smile before he leant in and pressed a kiss onto Robert’s lips, so full of love.

“What was that for?” Robert asked, forehead resting on Aarons and his eyes still closed.

“For being the best boyfriend I could ask for.” Aaron smiled.

“Since when did you become such a soft touch?” Robert asked his hands travelling down Aarons arms and entwining their hands once again.

“Since you became so soppy.” Aaron teased.

“Oi you said you wouldn’t laugh.” Robert said gently nudging Aaron as they walked.

“No I’m not, that was really sweet, I never thought it’d be that.”

“Yeah well…” The conversation drifted into a comfortable silence as they made their way back to the front door of the pub. As they stood there before going inside Robert gestured towards the mistletoe hanging over their heads causing Aaron to smile and lean up to kiss him. Roberts arms wrapped around Aarons waist and Aarons found their way around Roberts neck. After a few moments they pulled apart slightly before Robert spoke up.

“You didn’t tell me yours? Your favourite moment?”

“I think this, right now, being here, just me and you.” He murmured causing Robert to smile softly.

“I love you.” Robert whispered.

“Love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcannons of Aaron returning from France with loads of pda in the pub ect

“I’m just saying I’ve never seen you so mopey.” Charity remarked placing a pint in front of Robert.

“I’m not mopey.” He argued, sitting at the bar.

“Okay then.” Liv laughed from next to him.

“I’m not! I’m just… tired.” He protested.

“What’s this?” Chas asked carrying a crate of bottles through to the pub.

“Robert doesn’t think he’s being mopey about missing our Aaron.” Charity smirked.

“Aw bless; do you really think it’s not obvious.” Chas laughed before looking up to the front door of the pub which had just opened.

“I’m just saying I’m not mopey because I miss him – “

“- oh I might go back for another week then.” Robert heard, causing him to spin in his chair and stand up as Aaron walked towards him.

“Don’t you dare.” He smiled before leaning in and kissing Aaron, he grabbed Aarons bag from him and dropped it on the closest bar stool, not pulling away whilst doing so, Aarons hand finding Roberts waist and Roberts reaching up to cup Aarons face. Suddenly they were interrupted by Liv coughing.

“Hi Liv, how are you? Oh I’m good thanks big brother who I haven’t see in weeks, how are you?” She said sarcastically.

“Right yeah, you alright?” He asked pulling away from Robert and giving her a hug.

“I’m fine, I’m going out now though so see ya later alright.” She said smiling before leaving the pub.

“Charming.” Aaron remarked before turning back towards Robert. “So you really didn’t miss me then?” He flirted raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe a little.” Robert smiled pulling Aaron closer by his jacket going to lean in for another kiss before being interrupted again, causing Robert to sigh.

“You not bought your favourite relative anything then?” Charity asked earning a glare from Robert as Aaron once again pulled away to reach into his bag and pull out two bottles of wine.

“Here you go.” He said passing them across the bar.

“Thanks love.” Chas smiled.

“Hmm I’ll be grateful for that, I’m always nearly running out of wine owning a pub.” Charity remarked, “I’m joking darling its very thoughtful of you thank you.”

“So, have you got any presents for me?” Robert smirked, holding him by his waist.

“Well…” Aaron began leaning in to kiss him.

“AYE lad! I didn’t know you were back!” He heard Adam shout as he entered the pub, once again leaning away from Robert, who was getting more and more agitated.

“Yeah I just got back,” He smiled hugging Adam, “Actually I was just gonna go and catch up with Robert.” He said, gesturing upstairs.

“Say no more mate but I want a pint later and I want to hear all about it.” He said clapping a hand on Aarons shoulder before heading through to see Vic who was doing a shift in the kitchen. Once again Aaron turned around to look at Robert and walked towards   
him again wrapping his arms around his neck as he was pulled into Robert by his waist, 

“Hey.” He smiled, leaning in to –

“-Aaron?” Paddy spoke from the doorway.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Robert sighed.

“I thought you weren’t meant to be back for another week or something?”

“I wasn’t but I was missing everyone, you know especially Liv, and Robert.” He hinted towards paddy.

“So how was it?” Paddy continued, causing Roberts agitation to grow.

“Yeah it was good yeah, paddy you don’t mind if – “

“- Because I was at a client who had just come back from France and she said the weather was terrible but I said to her I said – “

“– listen paddy mate – “Aaron tried to interrupt scratching his forehead.

“-Saying that though Germany wasn’t always a paradise at all, so I imagine you had rain and that, weren’t there for that though were you, how was the work thing – “

“– Paddy! France was great. The weather was fine. But I have been on a 10-hour journey and all I want is to go upstairs with Robert who I haven’t seen in weeks, so if you don’t mind mate, shut up and let me.”

“Right yeah you two go and you know do whatever you have to do you know I mean I’m not gonna stop you or – “

“Thanks paddy.” Robert stopped him from rambling.

With that Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and led them both upstairs laughing before they could get interrupted again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Robert friendship moments headcannons

“Oi you’ve missed a bit.” Adam joked towards Robert who was delicately trying to paint the walls the way Vic had very specifically asked for.

“What? Where?” Confusion filling his voice given how careful he had tried to be, assessing the wall he’d been painting for the past few hours.

“I’m joking mate.” Adam responded laughing at Roberts reaction.

“Oh ha ha, tell me why again you’re in the scrap business and not comedy?” 

Robert remarked sarcastically before continuing to paint. Vic had gone out to go shopping for baby clothes with Aaron who had the best job of trying to buy a new uniform for Liv after Robert had insisted on staying to help paint and allow him the pleasure of shopping for a stroppy teenage girl.

“Anyway whys it you didn’t fancy doing the whole baby shopping thing?” Robert questioned as he painted.

“You know how it is, once you’ve seen one baby grow you’ve seen them all.” Adam half laughed which indicated to Robert he was keeping something to himself so he turned to look at him.

“Right, and the real reason?” His comment caused Adam to stop painting and turn to face him, knowing Robert knew there was more to it.

“I don’t know it’s just, with the whole Johnny thing, it’s weird you know, it doesn’t feel like the first time but it is and then I get reminded of it all so, so –“

“I understand mate,” Robert said saving Adam from the awkward silence, “Don’t worry though, even though you can be an idiot a lot of the time,” He continued causing Adam to smile, “You’ll be a good dad, I’m sure of it.”  
Adam nodded in response which was his sign of appreciation for Roberts comment, it meant a lot to him but obviously with it being Robert they couldn’t be completely serious with each other so Adam quickly moved on,

“Anyway lad, this could be you and Aaron in a few years, marriage, babies, nurseries –“

“Shut up…” Robert chuckled turning around to finish painting whilst smiling to himself at the thought of the reality Adam had just described.

 

“Yep… No its fine… Of course I’m sure… Well you can make it up to me later… Alright, love you, bye.” Robert hung up the phone as he took a seat in the booth.

“Aarons been held up at that client so he’ll be a while yet.”

“That’s alright mate, Charity’s just managed to rope Vic into working here tonight, so it looks like it’s just us then. Pint?” To which Robert nodded in response to.   
Great. Robert thought, he’d obviously didn’t mind having to spend a few hours with Adam on his own, they spent loads of time just them too when Aaron was away at France and it was just those two at the scrapyard, they’d often spend a few breaks having a pint in the pub or having dinner but Robert was really looking forward to spending the night with Aaron there. As Adam came back he placed a pint in front of Robert before taking his seat once again.

“Eh mate are you sure he’s held up or is he having that same problem he had that time last year?”

“What?” Robert asked confused, taking a sip of his pint.

“The time with the dog? And the pants? He’s never told you what one?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Robert said shaking his head.

“You have to hear this one.”

And that was it for the next few hours they spent talking about Aaron, sharing their favourite stories, funniest moments, admiring how much of a great person he is, basically bonding over how much love they had for him, getting more emotional as they drank more and more. After a few hours Aaron came through the front door of the pub to find a rather tipsy Robert and Adam in hysterics.

“Hi, y’alright?” Aaron smiled at the state of his boyfriend and best friend. “Are you coming up?” He asked Robert.

“Nahhhhhhhh,” He began, clearly pissed, “Me and Adam are gonna go town aren’t we mate?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, casino wasn’t it rob?”

“Rob?” Aaron questioned to himself, since when did Adam call him rob.

“We’re off then, you coming?” Adam asked Aaron.

“Well I better had hadn’t I or you two could end up anywhere.” Aaron sighed following them out the door.

“Like in a skip in Norfolk?” Robert laughed, causing Adam to nearly break down in hysterics.

“Adam! You told him?!”

 

When Aaron is away, Robert and Adam take extended breaks to have a mini darts competition in the porta cabin. Robert usually loses so whenever he wins he makes sure Adam remembers it for a long time and makes sure to wind him up as much as possible.

Whenever they’re at a family dinner those two end up being the first two sat in the corner having a pint just talking, especially Christmas when everyone is watching a load of crap on the telly, they just sit and talk about anything and everything.

They’ve both caught each other doing embarrassing things whilst Robert was living at Vic’s but they have a mutual “If you won’t tell, I won’t either” deal going on.

They both set each other on a mission to subtly try and find out what Aaron and Vic want for their birthdays or Christmas so they can be discreet about finding out what to buy them.

On the odd occasion they have little rants to each other about their little sisters but they’re sworn to secrecy because if Vic ever found out she’d kill them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert does Liv's hair for her.

They’d been left alone this morning for breakfast, Chas was opening up the bar, Charity for off somewhere and Aaron had to go to the scrapyard extra early, leaving Robert to do the ‘breakfast as quick as possible and get Liv off to school routine’, she was already running late.

“Come on Liv, you’ll be late and I’m not having that idiot of a form teacher ring me up again!” Robert shouted upstairs. At that point Liv came in with her uniform scruffily thrown on and her bag unpacked, yawning her head off.

“You’re late again.” Robert said putting some breakfast in front of her as she sat down at the table.

“Oh calm down will you, I’ve got the morning lessons off because the teachers on a course, I don’t have to be in till 11.” She said biting down on her toast, reading something on her phone.

“Promise?”

“Yes I promise okay, don’t wanna make you annoyed at me, especially after last week.” Liv muttered raising her eyebrows.

“You wrote, 'why don’t you’ all over your heads car Liv how was I meant to -”

“Well if he hadn’t have -” She stopped when she noticed the familiar look Robert was giving her, the look which said 'I’m not having this argument again let’s leave it’. After a few minutes of them just eating their breakfast Robert had a thought pop up in his mind,

“Do you ever do anything different with your hair than that ponytail?”

“You what?”

“Your hair, aren’t girls your age supposed to be styling it to an inch of its life?”

“Well I’ve never been that good with hair, and my mum was rubbish so I never learnt anything else. I doubt Aaron could ever -”

“ - let me have a go.” Robert interrupted.

“I’m sorry?” Liv asked now looking up at Robert, “You want to try and do my hair for me? Do you even know how to brush hair?” She smiled.

“Erm I’ll have you know I used to do Vic’s hair for her all the time when she were younger, so yes, I do know how to do hair, in fact I’m quite the expert when it comes to the odd braid.” He said smugly taking a sip of his tea.

“Alright then,” she said much to Robert’s surprise, taking her hair out of the pony it was in, “do your worst…” she smirked handing him some bobbles and a hairbrush.

After 15 minutes of Robert sat on the sofa with Liv on the floor in front of him as he styled her hair for him, he spoke up,

“There you go.” He said with a hint of pride, “two French braids - told you I could style hair.” He said handing her Chas’ mirror she used for doing her make up.

“So you’re not completely useless then?” Liv smiled turning to face Robert, 

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” he replied, before looking at his watch, “perfect timing as well, your bus’ll be here in about 10 minutes so you better get going,” he said grabbing her bag and handing it to her.

“Fine, if I must,” she said putting her bag on and bringing her new braids from behind her shoulder, “want me to say I did them myself if anyone asks?” She asked indicating at her hair.

“Id expect nothing less,” he smiled in response, “have a good day, and no bunking off.” He shouted as he heard the door slam shut. 

How did they ever reach that point? He thought.


End file.
